


only if it's you

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Light Angst, Making Out, lots of flirting from tsugu you go girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Tsugumi is left at Sayo's place after getting drunk with Afterglow.Sayo... tries to do her best.





	1. Chapter 1

It couldn’t have been any other time. Of course it was the middle of the night when Sayo was woken up by a loud banging on her apartment door. Prying her eyes open, she looks over at her phone where it was charging and lets out a deep sigh, followed by a yawn before hauling herself out of bed.

_I swear if it’s Hina again…_

She runs a hand through her hair, and drags her feet across the small space between her bed and the front door, glancing at the microwave to let out another sigh of annoyance. Of course it was at two in the morning.

Her apartment, unlike more modern models, doesn’t have a camera option to see who might be standing outside her home, so Sayo wretches the door open without a care and blinks when she meets dark red eyes looking up at her. Mitake Ran isn’t someone she normally speaks to, not when Yukina can do all the work. Now that she was no longer in high school, the contact between their high school bands was even less common.

Still, what her focus on isn’t Ran, but the person seemingly attached to her shoulder and drooling on her clothing. Sayo has never seen her in such a state, but can’t ignore how her heart seems to speed up at the mere sight of her.

“Sorry about waking you up,” Ran says, wincing as she adjusts the baggage on her shoulder. Sayo’s attention is snapped back up to her, and she notices the very obvious gesture Ran is making - only then does she finally make the connection. Being women of few words, both Sayo and Ran likely had no idea what to say in a situation like this. “I would have taken her to my place but my father would kill me, and Tomoe mentioned you lived nearby, so…”

“I see,” Sayo blurts, immediately flushing. She coughs, making room for Ran to enter and ignoring how she doesn’t bother taking off her sneakers. “Um… just- place her on my bed, and I’ll wait until she wakes.”

Ran listens, dumping the girl on the mess of blankets which she immediately snuggles into. She gives Sayo a look, waiting for her to nod before heading back to the door. There’s a light waft of nice perfume as well as alcohol clinging to her jacket, but Sayo doesn’t comment as it’s none of her business. The faster she was alone the better.

“If you could have her text me when she wakes up that’d be appreciated,” Ran sighs, tucking her single red lock of hair behind her ear. “She might throw up, she might sleep like a baby… it’s the first time any of us have seen her like that, so…”

Sayo sighs, crossing her arms. “If that’s the case I don’t know why you brought her to _me_ , but… I suppose I can only do what I can. I’ll message Tomoe-san in the morning to come get her.” Ran nods and slowly closes the door behind her, finally surrounding Sayo in a comfortable darkness once again. She shivers as she locks the door, the wood under her bare feet feeling more like ice with every step.

The lump that is Hazawa Tsugumi, sleeping soundly on her bed, catches her attention then. Her hair is a mess, with the cute red clip she had used to keep her bangs out of her face dangling at the tail end of her brown locks. Sayo gulps, eyes trailing to her mouth, open just a little to let air in and out, breath steady - Sayo can smell the alcohol with every step closer she takes, wondering when Tsugumi became such an… adult. She looks peaceful at least, despite her cheeks being flushed a dark red.

Her clothes are fit for a night out - a simple blue sweater with a white blouse underneath that showed her modest chest peacefully rising and lowering with each breath, though her jeans clung to her legs a little too well, stopping at her ankles were she wore regular sneakers. Sayo blushes as she realizes her inappropriate ogling, and turns to look at where to sit.

The only thing Sayo had room for in her apartment was her bed and a small table with a single floor chair Hina had forced on her when she noticed Sayo had no other furniture ( _“it also gives me an excuse to stay longer at your place!” she had cried_ ). She drags it beside the bed, the top of her head barely peeking over the edge of the mattress, but it’s enough.

She leans back, watching the shadows of the clothing hanging out to dry outside flutter with every breeze. She hears Tsugumi’s breathing, louder than anything in the whole apartment, and somehow it makes her heart pump even harder, and her ears grow red with every sound of her sheets shuffling. Her incredibly large crush on Hazawa Tsugumi during her last two years of high school was never a secret to anyone but the girl of her affections, though Sayo was sure she had grown out of it once they stopped seeing each other so often.

That was a lie.

Sayo shakes her head, closing her eyes with a sigh. She focuses on the sounds of the cars outside, the light wind and the hum of downtown just a few miles away. If she can do that, she can fall asleep quickly and wake up with no issues.

Only she feels pressure on her shoulder and isn’t sure how to react.

“Sayo…” her eyes widen, “mmn… -san…?” and she closes them, trying to ease her heartbeat. Tsugumi’s voice is so husky, so much more mature than usual. Sayo swallows and hums, nodding her head while keeping her eyes on the television just seven feet away.

“Mitake-san brought you here for the night. Would you like some water?” The very least she could do was make sure she doesn’t throw up. The disaster of a couple that Maruyama Aya and Hikawa Hina were prepared Sayo for the worst, as they often crashed in her bed after a company party (and Aya’s inability to refuse beverages influenced Hina, influencing said disaster). After Aya mistakenly took her laundry basket for a trash and threw up in it, Sayo vowed to never take in another drunkard.

Unless they were Hazawa Tsugumi, of course.

She doesn’t wait for Tsugumi to respond, instead standing to get a plastic cup and her water pitcher from the fridge. Green eyes take a look to to the bed where Tsugumi has shuffled to her side, arms wrapped around Sayo’s blankets like a teddy bear.

Luckily, Sayo had a plastic cup in her hand. “Hazawa-san,” she says quietly, holding up the cup as if Tsugumi can see her. “Please drink some water, it will make you feel better in the morning.”

Tsugumi groans, loudly, and flips onto her back again, eyes barely opening beyond a crack. Sayo, cheeks red at the sight, hurries back to the kitchenette and drops two painkillers in her palm, approaching the side of the bed to help Tsugumi sit up. It’s slightly embarrassing, but Sayo endures it and, gently, pries Tsugumi’s mouth open to drop the medicine onto her tongue.

She gives her the cup, and feels as Tsugumi regains at least a little bit of control as the water cools her down.

Through the darkness, she can just feel Tsugumi’s eyes on her. The window is behind her and provides barely any light, but the drunk glaze over her brown irises is more than enough. “Thank you,” she whispers, locking Sayo in place with a breathy voice.

Sayo nods, too nervous to move and too enamored with the sight of Tsugumi’s eyes to bother. “What were you doing tonight?” she asks quietly, her hands still on Tsugumi’s back and lap. Acknowledging it makes her cheeks go red again, and Sayo curses her lack of composure.

Tsugumi’s laugh is raspy and tired, but she stays still. “It’s Tomoe-chan’s birthday, and she really wanted us to go out since she can drink now, so we… went to a lot of izakaya.” Sayo doesn’t need light to see the embarrassment on Tsugumi’s face now that she seems to replay the night’s events in her head. “A-and then… Himari-chan started… giving me a lot to drink and I just…”

She looks down at her lap, voice beginning to shake before she flops onto her side, burying her head into the sheets. Sayo blinks, but returns to her chair to relax, her fingertips tingling from the small warmth radiating off of Tsugumi’s body.

“It’s okay, Hazawa-san,” she says, tipping her head back into the mattress. Sayo bumps the tips of her toes together as she thinks, listening as Tsugumi shuffles on her bed some more. “You _are_ at the legal drinking age, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

Slightly unexpected for someone as soft and innocent as Tsugumi, but given her group of friends, Sayo isn’t surprised in the least.

“Is it? Okay, I mean?” Tsugumi asks, voice muffled as it travels through the barrier of blankets she’s shielded herself with. Sayo huffs, adjusting herself to be more comfortable in her chair. As she’s doing so, she barely feels the warm arms snaking their way across her shoulders until she sees a pair of hands that aren’t hers dangling in front of her. “You don’t…” Tsugumi’s lips are touching the shell of her ear, and Sayo can only hear the screech of panic in her head, completely floored on what to do. “Think less of me, do you?”

Her hands - _so soft, so delicate and warm_ \- settle on the curve between her shoulders and her neck, and Sayo has to resist the loud gulp that forms in her throat.

She continues staring ahead, hoping the corner of the TV will provide something interesting to stare at while she watches Tsugumi’s reflection, leaning over so her warm breath fans her ear. She checks the time again, and wonders if she was experiencing the best lucid dream of her life. There was no way something like this could be happening to her.

_“Sayo-san?”_

Tsugumi is literally hugging her from behind and whispers her name with a  pouty tone in her voice and Sayo wants to _scream_ -

“Yes?” she manages to say. She was under the impression Tsugumi had sobered up - she spoke so clearly and had at least a semblance of a normal conversation with Sayo, yet now she reverts back to being intoxicated? Sayo was sure this was some type of prank. “Hazawa-san-”

She’s interrupted by Tsugumi suddenly tapping her fingers across her shoulders, burying her nose into Sayo’s hair and letting out a small groan as she does it. The sounds alone makes Sayo’s stomach do twirls. Tsugumi lets her hands sit on the edge of her shoulders then, tilting her head until it’s leaning against Sayo’s.

“I’m sorry,” she says, making Sayo blink in surprise. “I’m being a nuisance, aren’t I?”

Sayo can hear the slur in her voice, and confirms with herself that Tsugumi is, indeed, still drunk. “Not at all,” Sayo answers with a clear voice, ignoring how warm and comfortable it is to have physical contact with her. Tsugumi groans again, this time tightening her grip before she lets go, swinging her legs over the edge and standing with a stumble. Sayo nearly jumps to her feet to grab and save her inevitable fall when suddenly her vision is obscured by Tsugumi’s abdomen, and her face is just inches away from her own.

“H-Hazawa-san?!” she gasps. Sayo doesn’t let anything stop her face from completely fuming at that point, too preoccupied by those same brown eyes looking straight at her.

Tsugumi’s hands all but slap themselves onto Sayo’s cheeks, softly keeping Sayo’s face levelled. Her thumbs brush Sayo’s skin and her breath, though it smells like she used sake as mouthwash, is warm and comes out in heated puffs, making the ends of Sayo’s wavy bangs flutter. Instinctively, Sayo’s hands shakily come up to her back to make sure she doesn’t sway into the table behind her, but it only makes her come closer, eliciting a small sound of surprise.

“Sayo-saaan,” Tsugumi giggles, tilting her head in a typical drunk fashion. It’s so cute, Sayo whines in her head. But her face remains stoic.

“Yes?” she asks, ignoring how Tsugumi’s hands trail up to play with her hair. Fingers run across her scalp and loosen up some knots with no issue, until her fingers slide down her neck, stopping where Sayo’s large sweater meets her skin.

Tsugumi leans forward, making Sayo’s panic screeches go haywire until her forehead is touching Sayo’s shoulder, arms going slack. “You’re so pretty,” she whispers.

You _are the gorgeous one..._

“Ah… th-thank you…?”

_“So pretty, Sayo-san~”_

Sayo blinks, wondering what to do. Hina was affectionate, but not even she would climb all over Sayo when she was drunk - granted it was thanks to Aya’s presence but Sayo never had to deal with someone quite like this before. She really was at a loss.

“You know,” Tsugumi says, suddenly moving herself to face Sayo so quickly she almost bashed the back of her head into Sayo’s chin. Her fingers go back to playing with Sayo’s hair. “I really, really, really admire you.”

“Oh…?” Sayo leans back into the mattress as Tsugumi comes closer. “Why is that?”

“You’re…” Tsugumi hiccups just a little. “Smart, and tall, and you can eat all kinds of food without gaining weight!”

Sayo doesn’t know why the last point is something to be admired, but given Tsugumi is drunk she doesn’t let herself be too bothered by it. The rate at which Tsugumi’s face gets closer, however, she does. She could likely count the number of times they’d met outside their band activities on one hand during high school - the way her heart turned to mush each time disregarded - and since Sayo moved into her own apartment and became a member of working society, even that became less common.

Yet she still licks her lips, and still relishes in the feel of Tsugumi’s soft back as she inches closer, glazes brown eyes looking up at her like a curious puppy. “You’re just so independent, and so… so strong - I wish I had a fraction of that. Hazawa Tsugumi is just normal!”

Her voice grows louder with every word, something that makes Sayo panic as she’s aware of how paper-thin the walls in this particular complex are. Tsugumi presses her forehead to Sayo’s chest, slumping forward with a tired sigh. The rise and fall of her actions shocks Sayo, who has absolutely no idea what to do. She had figured giving the medicine and some water would benefit her, but then again Sayo has never been drunk before and can’t speak much from experience.

“Hazawa-san, please be mindful of the neighbors,” she says quietly, rubbing small circles on Tsugumi’s lower back. The small girl in her arms lets out a long drawl, but it’s definitely quieter. “Please, let me get you back to bed, you’ll be hungover otherwise.”

Tsugumi doesn’t protest as Sayo gently stands and lifts her into her arms, taking a single step before she’s hunched over the bed, letting Tsugumi lay on her back once more. She sighs, but as she takes a step back to return to her seat, Tsugumi tugs at her oversized sweater, somehow strong enough to knock Sayo off her feet and fall right on top of her.

Her grip is tight, though Sayo doesn’t try hard enough to pull away before Tsugumi wraps her arms around Sayo’s neck with a small giggle. “Ehe, Sayo-saan~”

This time, Sayo’s gulp is audible. “H-Hazawa-san, please, this isn’t…”

“I like you.”

The seriousness in which she says it baffles her. Suddenly, it’s like the cloudiness in her eyes is gone and her slur and teasing tone are gone to make way for the confession. Sayo is silent, and Tsugumi opts for playing with her hair again.

“I like you, Sayo-san. Ever since high school…” Sayo can feel herself leaning in closer, and Tsugumi smiles in that soft way she always has, brown hair splayed out underneath her and eyes solely on Sayo. “I’ve been in love with you for so long… so long…”

_This is wrong, Sayo. She’s intoxicated, you must control yourself. Pull back, pull back, pull ba-_

They kiss, awkwardly. She can taste the alcohol on Tsugumi’s drying lips, but she ignores it, letting Tsugumi’s hands wander her head before gently resting on top of her shoulders. Sayo’s puts all her weight on her hands, flanking Tsugumi’s head with the occasional brush of her incredibly cute, short bangs. 

Slowly, they move in a rhythm until their lips part and come together, breaths of content flowing in between the moans of delight. She doesn’t know how long they last each time - seconds, even hours - but Sayo loses count, enjoying how incredibly soft Tsugumi’s lips are and how the arms around her neck tighten with each kiss.

Eventually, Sayo releases whatever remaining restraint she has and lets a bold hand run down the side of Tsugumi’s abdomen, surfs across her bottom and tugs at her left thigh until it’s hooked on her hip, giving her space to lean forward and place quick kisses across her neck.

“Hmm…”

She lets her eyes finally open when she feels Tsugumi’s grip on her body suddenly goes limp, and finally looks down, taking in the sight of Tsugumi’s sleeping face. Sayo’s breaths are heavy, but whatever heat has been taking over her body is gone and she all but rips herself away from Tsugumi, nearly falling to the floor in shock.

“H-Hazawa-san, I…” she covers her mouth, looking down at the rumpled sheets. Shaking her head, Sayo hurries to the bathroom to wash her face, not even bothering to turn the bathroom light on. When she comes back, a new glass of water in hand, Tsugumi is still fast asleep, looking peaceful. With a loud sigh and multiple chugs of water, Sayo drags her floor chair to the window where she can at least keep an eye on the girl.

She falls asleep without bothering to get a spare blanket.

The next morning she jumps in her seat, wincing at the kink in her neck but forces herself to get up at the same banging on her door. She hears a faint groan from under the sheets but ignores it, opening up the door and shutting her eyes at the bright light that enters the apartment.

“Sorry for waking you again,” Ran says with an amused laugh. Sayo doesn’t say anything, but lets her in regardless, this time actually taking the time to remove her shoes. “How was she?”

She bites her cheek, but Sayo shakes her head. “Fine. She woke up once and I gave her some painkillers,” she says robotically. Ran nods, hovering over the lump in Sayo’s bed.

“Tsugumi. Tsu-gu-mi…” she shakes Tsugumi’s shoulder over and over until the girl’s brown hair literally pops out from underneath, giving Ran a chance to rip the sheets from her grasp. “Ah, you’re right. No change of clothes or anything…”

“It was rather difficult just getting her to drink water, Mitake-san.”

“Mn… Ran-chan…? Good morning..”

Ran grunts as she gets Tsugumi onto her feet, and Sayo steps back to let them leave. “Ah!” Tsugumi says upon locking eyes.

Sayo’s face flushes a deep red and she looks away, a deep frown on her face. “Thanks, Sayo-san! I’m sorry if I was a bother at all last night…”

_So she doesn’t remember. That’s - good._

“Not at all,” she responds with a cool tone, waving at them both as they reach the door. “Please don’t hesitate to reach me should you need help again.”

_But preferably… don’t._

Tsugumi giggles in that sweet, usual bubbly way and it makes Sayo’s heart stop. “Of course! A-ah, Ran-chan I can walk fine! Uuu…” She tries to get her shoes only to nearly topple in a weak heap at the genkan. Ran sighs, giving Sayo another thankful gaze before the door closes.

She waits a few minutes, making sure they don’t come back, and falls on her bed with her arms outstretched. Taking in a deep breath, Sayo lays on her side and closes her eyes to get some more rest.

But the bed smells too much like Tsugumi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up, realized it was Valentine's Day and hurriedly wrote this while I had breakfast.  
> There will be a part 2~


	2. Chapter 2

Tsugumi stares at herself in the mirror, hair freshly washed, skin scrubbed of whatever daily dirt clung to her. There isn’t anything particularly out of place, but for some reason she feels different. She knows why, too, but the more she thinks about it, the more she can feel her ears burn. 

A fingertip slowly ascends until it touches her bottom lip. 

It wasn’t all in her head, right? The way Sayo had kissed her. Tsugumi’s heart quickens as she remembers Sayo’s gentle but desperate touch, hands just a little too bold but enough to make Tsugumi feel so comfortable she fell asleep right in the middle of the kiss. To think she even managed to kiss Hikawa Sayo…!

She presses her palms against her eyes with a loud groan of embarrassment. How could she have been so careless, to let the greatest opportunity completely slip through her fingers?! She had even gone so far as to confess feelings she swore to keep bottled up! 

Splashing her face with cold water, Tsugumi leaves the bathroom with a heavy sigh, dragging her feet across the floor. It had only been a day since then, but for Tsugumi it feels like just yesterday she woke up surrounded by Sayo’s minty scent, completely comfortable and never wanting to leave. Leaning across her counter as her coffee pot brews a custom blend her parents gave her, Tsugumi lets out another sigh, resting her head in her arms. 

“I really am so lame, huh?” she asks herself. “I should have apologized…”

On a normal day, the smell of coffee would give her the usual spring in her step, but even with a warm mug in her hands and fresh breakfast on her plate, she can’t help but feel distracted. Sayo hadn’t even so much as looked her way when Ran picked her up - surely she was disgusted with her, wasn’t she? Tsugumi had pushed herself on Sayo so much that night, so selfishly that it no doubt made the other girl uncomfortable. 

As she drinks her coffee and eats her breakfast in relative peace, the vibration on the counter catches her off guard. A text message from… Sayo?!

Tsugumi nearly drops her coffee and hurriedly snatches the device to get a better look. 

“Good morning Hazawa-san,” Tsugumi reads aloud, heart beating too loudly against her chest for her to read in her head. “I wanted to apologize for my forward behavior the other night…” Tsugumi bites her lip, internally screaming that  _ no _ , she should have been the one saying this. 

“I would like to invite you out to lunch if you are willing, as a way to make up for what I did…” This time, her coffee mug really does fall on the counter, liquid splashing onto her pajamas. It’s hot and she smells the gallon of cream and sugar over everything, but Tsugumi’s body heat is already at its peak as her thoughts run wild that she doesn’t even notice. 

“Ah! I need to reply!!” she screams once her mind returns to reality. Her fingers are moving across the screen at near mach speed, until she sees a message appropriate enough. Ignoring the rest of her breakfast, Tsugumi hurries into the bathroom again to take a shower, not wanting to meet smelling like she had just swam in coffee. 

_ Please don’t apologize, Sayo-san! I was thinking of speaking with you too. I would love to have lunch together! Tell me the time and place and I’ll be there! _

As Tsugumi submerges herself into her tub, she can’t help wearing a goofy smile on her face. Maybe, if she handles herself well, things will end up fine!

On the other side of town, Sayo is staring at herself in the mirror and wondering what in the world possessed her to track down Tsugumi’s phone number and essentially ask her out on a date?

Tsugumi answers her almost as soon as the message is sent. At first, Sayo’s heart is in a panic - what if she refused? What if she was so intent on forgetting what happened that she doesn’t even want to associate with her?

But as Sayo reads the response, it turns out she  _ does _ accept, and sounds quite happy doing it. Sayo thought she was ready for any kind of response… just not that kind. She crosses her legs on her bed, thinking of where to go as she scrolls through the thousands of results that come up on the search engine. 

“I didn’t really think this through,” she sighs. 

* * *

“Sayo-san, hello!” 

Sayo whips her head to the greeting, pocketing her phone that has the menu of a small diner nearby on the screen. Tsugumi is waving at her from the station exit, a bag hanging from her elbow. Green eyes can’t help but look down at her skirt, white and lacey with a light flower print. Her knitted sweater is silver with a gold trimming, and she tops off her outfit with a cute black beret. 

Her heart stops as she drinks in the sight of Tsugumi, lingering a little too long on her bare legs. Sayo thinks her throat goes dry as she tries to suppress a gulp. She looks down at her own outfit and almost cringes at how crass it looks in comparison. Regular jeans, a white blouse and one of her favorite oversized sweaters…

They stand in awkward silence for a second or two, questions and memories of less than two days ago heavy in the air before Sayo clears her throat, hoping Tsugumi isn’t too disappointed in her appearance. “Good afternoon,” she offers a small smile. “I’ve found a place not too far from here, if you’re hungry.”

Tsugumi gives her best grin, walking next to Sayo with a fair amount of distance between them. “Of course! I’ve-” she catches herself, holding her fingers to her mouth as if to keep the words in. “I’m - thank you, for inviting me.” Her nervous chuckle makes Sayo’s heart beat even faster, she wonders if she can even hear the girl over the vibrations in her chest. 

Sayo leads them a few minutes away from the station and up the stairs of a building full of different restaurants,stopping at the fourth floor to a yakitori place. Considering it’s the early afternoon there aren’t very many people around, giving them access to a spot near the back where they can chat privately. 

The menus are small, so Sayo can’t hide her face as she stares at all the options available, but she does manage to sneak glances at Tsugumi, staring at the menu like she’s making the biggest decision of her life. Sayo quickly settles on a plate of french fries and sweet glazed chicken skewers, giving her time to observe Tsugumi tucking hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. 

“Hazawa-san,” she interrupts the girl’s thoughts, judging by how harshly Tsugumi jumps. Sayo winces. “Thank you for coming to meet me.”

“Ah.. n-no problem! Sorry,” Tsugumi presses her fingertips into her chest like it had stopped for a moment, laughing with a deep breath. “I was… just thinking about talking with you too - before you messaged me, I mean.”

Sayo nods, trying her best to not let her mind replay the events of that night again, but not quite able to help it. Her cheeks go red, she’s sure, so she opens up the menu to try and hide half of her face. It only ends up looking awkward, and she gives up. Tsugumi tilts her head in confusion, the action making the tucked hair fall right back into her face. 

She wants so desperately to brush it back - to feel Tsugumi’s soft hair again, but Sayo restrains herself, pushing the button to call a waiter. “Again, I wanted… to apologize. Taking advantage of you like I did was inappropriate, and I hope you can forgive me for losing control of myself.”

Tsugumi frowns, just a little. “Sayo-san, don’t apologize. I… was the one who initiated it all.” She blushes, quickly brushing her hair behind her ear again. Nervous brown eyes are looking at everything except Sayo herself, and Sayo can see just a small bit of white as Tsugumi bites her lip. Everything about her is just so cute, Sayo closes her hands into fists. 

“Really, I shouldn’t have gotten so drunk that I needed to be left with you in the first place. I’m sorry I was such a nuisance, and thank you so much for taking care of me!” she claps her hands together in an apology. Sayo blushes, looking to the side when a waiter comes up to their table looking a little confused. 

Her mouth moves quickly, ordering what she wants while Tsugumi takes a few seconds longer to finally decide. He leaves, and they’re left alone. Sayo closes her eyes with a small smile, and looks up to meet Tsugumi’s eyes again. “I am glad,” she begins, feeling like the lunch she hasn’t even had yet is coming back up. 

“Glad?” Tsugumi repeats. Sayo nods, running a hand through her bangs. 

“It gave me an opportunity to see you once more.”

She ignores how her ears turn red and takes a long sip of the complimentary water on the table, green eyes focusing on the empty tables beyond Tsugumi’s shoulder. Tsugumi flushes harder than she already was, and Sayo wonders if any more talking will somehow make her burst. 

Shuffling her feet under the table, Tsugumi looks down, then to the side and finally meeting Sayo’s gaze with a soft smile. “Um… I’m - glad to see you again too… n-not that it’s been that long, but…!” she begins moving her hands in the air as she speaks, stumbling over every syllable until she gives up with a groan, covering her face. 

Their food arrives, and Sayo lets out a sigh of relief at the distraction. She can’t call the mood awkward, but it’s somewhat romantic and she isn’t sure how exactly to deal with it. So instead she drags the plate of fries and chicken over to her side and focuses on stuffing her face to prevent her from speaking. 

Tsugumi takes small bites of her appetizers first, brown eyes curiously watching as Sayo rips her food off the skewer to toss the chunks into her mouth in quick but paced movements. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and the frown on her face would make anyone passing by think she was angry. 

Knowing it was likely quite the opposite, she lets out a small giggle, tapping the tip of Sayo’s shoe with her toe. Green eyes finally look up from the plates in front of her, visible confusion and (fear?) in them, and Tsugumi tilts her head with a small sigh. 

_ Yep, I love her. _

“I really am happy to spend time with you again,” she says. “And, um… about what I  _ said _ that night-”

Sayo chokes on her food and hurriedly grabs the cup on the table to help calm down her coughing. Tsugumi looks over to the waiter who’s been hovering around them and he nods, heading to the back to get more. Once Sayo’s calmed down, albeit with a mixed expression of horror and embarrassment, Tsugumi reaches out to pat the back of her hands. 

“Better?” she asks.

Sayo finishes wiping her face and nods. “‘m sorry,” she mutters underneath the napkin with a final cough, shyly looking away. So cute. “That was rude of me. Please continue.”

Tsugumi clears her throat and nods, making sure she’s wearing a determined expression. “Well, I know I was really… all over the place and acting inappropriate, but... I meant what I said, Sayo-san.”

Sayo completely freezes, not willing to even look at Tsugumi, who patiently waits for her response. They don’t need to clarify what she means. 

For a moment, they don’t say anything. But Sayo does lift her gaze from the surface of the table to Tsugumi’s eyes, and her heart stops. 

One part of Tsugumi that Sayo always admired was her willingness to do anything, even going so far as to bare her heart to the one person who was least deserving of it. 

Sayo feels like she can’t breathe. Right now the most beautiful, passionate, and strong-willed girl she had ever met was staring at her with the softest of brown eyes, observing Sayo with a smile so small and shy but so strong and confident… Sayo never realized how utterly stunning Tsugumi is.

She flattens her hands on the table to stabilize herself, and stops when something warm touches the back of her left hand. Tsugumi, again, bumps her foot with Sayo’s and tilts her head again, her beret moving just a smidge across her head. 

“Why me?” Sayo asks. Tsugumi’s fingers slip in between her own, and a quiet gasp escapes her mouth. 

“Sayo-san, you’re…” she begins with a sigh, so whimsical and loving. Now this, Sayo thinks, has to be a dream. “You’re the only one I’d ever say that to.”

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, and Tsugumi’s laugh is like a calm wind chime in summer. Tsugumi doesn’t answer, only tightens her hold on Sayo’s fingers with a teasing grin until finally, Sayo understands what she means and her whole face goes red. She tries to cover what she can with her free hand, but the few seconds of exposure makes the effort meaningless.

“And you meant it?”

“I  _ mean _ it.”

Sayo bites her lip and feels like someone just dropped a million pound anvil on her chest. She wants to say it back - the words are on the tip of her heart and waiting to be set free but she hesitates. “Haza-” she clears her throat, “ _ Tsugumi _ -san.”

“Yes?” Tsugumi gives her another soft smile, and Sayo flips her hand so she can hold Tsugumi’s more easily. The tips of her ears poking out from the sea of brown are a dark red. 

“Would you be willing to wait… f-for me to say it, I mean,” Sayo corrects herself mid-sentence, but keeps her cool and waits for Tsugumi to understand what she means. There’s a peaceful aura around them, and the longer Sayo stares at Tsugumi with her million-watt smile, the more at ease she becomes. She continues her meal. “I still need to come to terms with reality, you see.”

Tsugumi giggles again, wrapping her ankles around Sayo’s left leg. “Of course!”

They keep casual conversation, and once it’s time to leave Tsugumi shy glues herself to Sayo’s right arm, holding it tight against her chest. 

“Is this something you also do with Afterglow?” Sayo inquires, nearly getting tongue-tied the more she feels the squish of Tsugumi’s breasts on her elbow. God, but she’s becoming a pervert, isn’t she? Perhaps only because it’s Tsugumi.

Tsugumi leans closer to lightly rest her head against her shoulder as they come to a stop at a crosswalk, the action spreading warmth across Sayo’s chest. “Of course not. I’d only do this with you, Sayo-san.”

“I see - that’s good.”

She wants to swallow her tongue and go die in a hole. But Tsugumi gives her the best laugh she can and holds her even closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this on valentine's day but I was dead tired after work and couldn't do it.  
> But I was a pile of mush by the end of it so I hope you are too.
> 
> Tsugumi gives me the vibe that, once she's older, she'd definitely be a lot more bold and use that go-getter side to her advantage. Naturally this means sweeping Sayo off her feet.


End file.
